Question: On a sunny morning, Ishaan rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of apples for $9.12 each and baskets of eggplants for $9.54 each. Ishaan decided to buy a basket of apples and a basket of eggplants. How much did Ishaan need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Ishaan needs to pay, we need to add the price of the apples and the price of the eggplants. Price of apples + price of eggplants = total price. ${9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ Ishaan needs to pay $18.66.